


Of Fog Ghosts and Axe Murderers

by drarrydwarf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, Train Ride, my friend decided on the prompts, pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrydwarf/pseuds/drarrydwarf
Summary: Chris and Frederick are stuck in a train compartment together.ORMy friend decided to give me some writting prompts:"On a train together and the train stopped in the middle of nowhere for some reason AU""Holy shit. They are real." "I tried to tell you.""You´re not as evil as people think you are." "No, I´m much worse."





	Of Fog Ghosts and Axe Murderers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainbow+Teddy).



“Tommy. Tommy! Hey Tommy!!!”  
Frederick opened one eye, looking at the hand vigorously snapping in front of his face. The hand with the green nail polish belonging to the most unnerving person he could possibly imagine. Also belonging to the person he was currently stuck with in a closed off train compartment, in a train that had stopped in the middle of nowhere.  
Electrics were down, making the electric doors impossible to open.

Frederick thought with a huff, whoever designed this train must have been a dimwit…or overly confident in his and the train´s capabilities.

Well, they could probably break open the window (there was an emergency axe somewhere in the compartment) but then they´d still be in the middle of nowhere in the depths of the night.  
Maybe, he thought, he could throw Chris, who was still snapping his fingers in front of Fredericks face, out of the window, but the blond would probably just climb back in and keep annoying him. 

“Come on Tommy! It´s boooring!” Chris whined. 

Frederick cracked open his other eye and stared at the other guy.  
“Why are you calling me that. You know it´s not my name.”

“Well, you told me I wasn´t allowed to call you Freddy. Duh!” Chris rolled his eyes as if it was all totally logical. 

“Because”, Frederick made an exaggerated pause, “my name is Frederick and that´s what you are supposed to call me. It´s not like I call you…Timmy (!) all the time, or something…”

“Well, you could, I guess. If you´d like to call me Timmy. I probably could get into that.” Chris winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Frederick groaned and rolled his eyes at the other boy.  
“Also, you really want me to struggle through your whole name all the time! I probably choke on all the boringness before I even finish saying it.”

“Good.” Frederick said dryly.

“What?” Chris blinked his eyes rapidly.

“You. Choking.” The dark haired smirked and Chris started blushing. Like a tomato, Frederick thought.  
“On my name, I mean.” Frederick hummed.

“Oh…” 

Frederick was happy to notice the other still wasn´t able to stop blushing and tried as hard as possible to look anywhere but him.  
For a minute the raven haired actually thought he might get some peace and quiet.  
He was wrong. So wrong.  
He had just closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat again when he felt a finger repeatedly poking and prodding at his cheek.  
Frederick let out a low grow.  
“What?!” He snapped his eyes open glaring at Chris.

The blonde opened his blue eyes wide, looking disturbingly much like a puppy.  
“Do you think it´s the ghosts of the fog lands?” He asked, voice not more than a silent whisper.

“The what?” Frederick frowns irritated at the boy across from him.

“You know. The ghost legend everybody talks about?!”

Frederick just keeps starring at Chris, face twisted into confusion.

“Don´t tell me you never heard the legend?! Oh god you haven´t, have you?” Chris sighed as if he was talking to a little kid.  
It annoyed Frederick even more than Chris constantly calling him >Tommy<. The blond had already said that name so often, Frederick thought if he went on with it he might even start responding to the ridiculous nick name.

He was brought back to reality when his annoying seat neighbor (the guy who finally stopped poking his cheek in favor of illuminating his own face with his phone, holding it under his chin) pitched his voice to a low, deep tone, that send a shiver down Fredericks spine.

“The ghosts of the fog lands. Legend says, hundreds of years ago there was a war fought out on the exact spot where we now stand--“   
“We are sitting. In a train.”  
“--shut up and listen. As I was saying, two armies, armed to their teeth, stood in battle against each other right at this spot--“ He glanced at Frederick and grumbled. “where we now -sit- in this train. They fought for this land and they fought with everything they had.”  
Chris made a theatrical pause.  
“Men, Women and children fought in a bloody battle. Legend says there were no survivors. Since this time the land is haunted, a constant fog lying over it like a blanket. It is said the ghosts now defend their land against intruders. Together. Two Armies. No one survives stepping on their land. No one ever does.”

Frederick waited a moment but it seemed Chris had finished his monologue.  
He raised an eyebrow.

“This train line exists since 1903 and this train departs every day at 10am and 5pm. It takes this route twice a day and I don´t think anyone ever died on this train line in over 100 years.”

“But…no no no! I tell you! The legend is true!”

“It´s a ghost story Chris and there is no such thing as ghosts. Can´t you just go to sleep? At least that´s what I´m going to do.” Frederick turned around in his seat and closed his eyes. 

“NO!” Two hands grabbed his shoulders and forcefully turned him back around again.  
“You can´t leave me alone with the ghosts! What if they get in here?” Chris shrieked, eyes wide open in horror.  
Frederick gaped at him.

Don´t tell me you seriously are afraid of ghosts. I mean, you don´t actually believe in ghosts, do you?”

“Of course I do. Duh!”

Frederick stared bewildered at the blond.  
“Just let me get this straight.” Chris snickered at that and Frederick rolled his eyes.  
“You” he pointed an accusing finger at the annoying…annoying…annoying TIMMY across from him, “want me”, pointing at himself, “to give up on sleep because you believe some weird fog ghosts are gonna come for us and bloody murder us in our sleep?!”

“Well. Yeah. Kinda. That were my thoughts.” Chris nodded vigorously.

“So you´re not even gonna pretend this isn´t all some abnormal shit?” Frederick asked.  
The blond gasped a hand clutched to his chest in disbelief.  
“Ghosts are not abnormal! They are very, very real and I tell you, they ARE coming for us!” He whispered the last sentence.

“Yeah. Right.” Frederick rolled his eyes.  
Outside their window a howling noise echoed over the empty fields.   
With a startled yelp Frederick just about managed to catch Chris who spontaneously decided to jump into his lap holding onto him like an octopus.  
“I told you! They are already here!” Wide blue eyes stared in his brown ones and Frederick sighed. 

“That was the wind you idiot.” 

“How would you know? Maybe there isn´t even a breeze outside.”

“I know because ghosts aren´t real and you are being totally ridiculous. Now get off my lap you…you…you Timmy!” Frederick huffed annoyed when Chris didn´t make a move to get off his lap, but instead held him even closer as another howling echo passed over them.   
The fog (at least the made up name >fog lands< was somewhat fitting) swirled in the front of their window and Chris hid his face in Fredericks neck. The dark haired huffed annoyed.

“Okay. Fine. Then don´t move. But I am telling you, there are still no such things as ghosts.”  
Uncertain Frederick loosely circled his arms around the waist of the annoying big baby in his lap.  
“Promise.” A little fond smile found his way on his face.

Suddenly the lights over their heads flickered to life and Frederick thought maybe they´re finally going to move when the lights went off again and the howling of the wind grew louder.  
In his lap the blond whimpered and Frederick sighed.  
“They´re probably going to fix the train soon.” He said. Suspiciously eyeing the swirling fog as the lights once again flickered on and off and on and off and on and off again. The howling of the wind suddenly seeming deafening in his ears. He mentally chided himself for getting so riled up by a stupid ghost story that, to be real, couldn´t possibly be true.  
He tensed and snapped his head over to the window when, for a moment, he thought he had seen a silhouette in the fog.  
He shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course ghosts didn´t exist.  
Still, he kept eyeing the window, tightening his grip around Chris, feeling the other lean impossibly closer.

With a gust of wind the fog suddenly lifted a bit revealing dark figures in the fields slowly creeping closer to the train and Frederick screamed (he would later deny the high pitched tone of the scream) pushing Chris of his lap and behind his back. 

“Holy shit! They are real!” He whispered.  
Chris jumped to his feet, pressing himself close to Fredericks back, peaking over the dark haired boys shoulder.  
“I tried to tell you.” The boys stepped away from the window.  
“But you wouldn´t believe me!”

They watched terrified as the figures got closer and closer and Frederick felt shiver behind him. His own heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.  
A hand came down on the window, knocking loud and the two jumped.  
The knocking grew louder and louder.

“Stay behind me.” Frederick whispered and felt Chris nodding, his face once again buried in Fredericks neck, the hands of the blond gripping the back of his black t-shirt tightly. 

Suddenly the knocking stopped and the dark haired could hear someone shouting.  
“Hey! Someone in there? We have to evacuate the train and need you to smash the window from the inside with the emergency axe.”

Frederick huffed out a shuddering laugh, feeling the tension bleed out of his shoulders.  
With a smile he turned to the other and flicked him on the forehead. 

“I told you there is no such thing like ghosts.” Blue eyes blinked up at him.

“You don´t know that Just because that guy isn´t a ghost doesn´t mean they don´t exist. And FYI you were fucking terrified as well.” Chris pouted.   
Frederick took a step back and rolled his eyes.  
“Come on. Let´s get out of here.” And took out the emergency axe from where it was stashed under their seats. “And obviously I wasn´t afraid of your stupid ghost story, but this guy could have been an axe murderer.” The dark haired muttered and Chris giggled. “You look like an axe murderer.” 

“Just cover your eyes so I can smash the glass.” Frederick said lifting the axe and looking over his shoulder to check if the other was covering his eyes.  
After he had safely smashed the glass of the window (he wondered if there actually was something as safely smashing glass) he took their bags, throwing them out of the window before jumping after them and holding up his arms to help Chris out of the train.

“Are you coming?” 

Chris looked to the side. “What about the fog ghosts?” 

“Oh come on! Even if they´re here you´ll just have to believe in my ability to protect you.” He smiled softly and added, “You´ve seen how frightening I am wielding an axe.”  
Behind him someone snickered and he heard a muttered “gay”. Frederick turned around to throw a short “shut up you fuck truck.” at the person.  
Then he turned around to Chris again. Slowly the blond climbed out of the train window, seeing other people climbing out as well. He jumped to the ground, Frederick catching him easily. After steadying Chris Frederick scooped up their bags throwing them over his shoulder. 

With a last look at the train he bumped their shoulders together and started walking.  
“Cone on scaredy cat. The faster we get to the next train station the faster we are away from the fog ghosts.”

Chris stuck his tongue out at him but started walking, all the while keeping close to Frederick.

“This is really not what I imagined the first university trip to be like…” the annoying (-ly cute) blond muttered.  
“But you know what, you are not as evil as people think you are Freddy.”  
The blonde turned to his side just to realize that Frederick was gone.   
“Freddy? Freddy! Frederick!!!”

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed his neck and Chris let out a high pitched scream, turning heads from the people around them.  
“No”, someone laughed behind him and Chris turned around just to see Freddy laughing at him. “I´m much worse.” Then the dark haired threw an arm around Chris´ shoulder keeping the blond close. 

“You are an asshole.” Chris muttered.

“But somehow you still seem to like me.” Freddy said with a fond smile.

“True.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^  
> Feel free to leave Kudos or Comments :3


End file.
